The task of counting, sorting and verifying the value of multi-denominational aggregations of coins is quite arduous in the day to day operation of those industries where coin handling is paramount such as banks, toll booth authorities and casinos. The problem that arises however, is that generally before most coins can be counted and the value of the amount determined, the coins must first be separated and sorted. Sorting is the most critical step in the coin handling processes known in the art and generally creates the highest percentage of service problems for the aforementioned industries among others. For example, if an incorrect sort occurs, i.e. the coin(s) are mis-sorted, the result is an inaccurate count and consequently an inaccurate valuation assigned to the aggregation.
Obviously, such inaccuracies produce accounting errors of inventory and currency exchanges with the respective institutions' customers whereby someone gets cheated. Additional problems arise if the customer, particularly in casino situations such as slot machine payouts, feels the value assigned is incorrect and wishes a recount or verification. In the machines known in the art and available in the industry, the coins have already been sorted and in most cases commingled with other aggregations. Any attempt to verify the value or re-count the coins requires an extremely difficult and time consuming procedure which shuts down the machine for quite some time.
Many devices exist in the art for sorting coins using a rotating disk type mechanism. Most employ a rotatable lower disk which has a stationary upper disk superimposed thereon with guides of various widths that sort coins according to their respective size, weight or diameter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,969 to Rasmussen discloses a coin sorter apparatus comprised of a rotating disk located proximate a stationary disk. The coins are moved between the two disks wherein a series of ridges and recesses sorts the mixed denomination of coins through peripherally located spaces that exit the coin, thereby sorting it according to its thickness. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,354 also to Rasmussen sorts the coins in a similar fashion using a rotating disk assembly that separates them according to their diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,655 to Raterman teaches a coin sorting apparatus similar to that of Rasmissen utilizing the rotating disk assembly with grooved surfaces for transporting coins in outward radial directions according to their size. Exit recesses equidistant from each other about the periphery of the disk provide a means to separate and sort the coins. A sensory device is located by each recess which, when a pre-determined number of coins are sorted, automatically signals a bridge guide and a diameter guide which redirect the rotating coins and terminate the sorting process for each respective denomination. U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,036 to Risvedt discloses a similar apparatus whereby sensors count coins separated according to size and when a predetermined number is sorted the remaining coins are redirected back to the center of the disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,463 to Primdahl et. al. discloses a rotating disk assembly wherein the coins are sorted as they are ejected through equidistantly-spaced recesses in the periphery of the lower disk which are counted by a sensor. Once a predetermined number is reached, a brake mechanism is operatively connected to the sensor through an electromagnetic actuating assembly and shuts the sorting process off when that number of coins is sorted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,280 and 4,444,212 both to Risvedt et. al. disclose rotating disk assemblies with a flexible surface and an annular guide plate suspension thereon to direct radially moving coins towards the periphery. Counters calibrated to the denomination at each exit allow for the determination of the number of coins of each denomination. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,531,531 and 4,549,561 to Johnson et. al. discloses a coin sorting apparatus comprising a rotating disk which, like the rest of the prior art, separates the coins using grooves and recesses which direct the coins in their radial movement outward due to centrifugal force to designated exit portals which sort them according to size. Coin counters may be of the type employing light, radiation, magnetic or other forms of conventional sensing devices to verify each different sized coin. The coins move single file about the periphery until each one exits through an appropriately sized recess.
None of the cited prior art however teaches or suggests the continuous operation of the counter/sorter which just counts the coin and tabulates its value according to its denomination and then sorts. Moreover, none of the prior art provides a device which counts and then returns all of the counted coins to their original mixed denominational state where their value can be recounted accurately and quickly in order to resolve any disputes that may arise regarding the final value.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a machine that could count vast volumes of multi-denominational coins in a fast and reliable manner prior to sorting in order to allow for a quick and easy verification if necessary. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means for the sorting of coins or tokens that are aggregated in a mixed-multi-denominational state at a high rate of speed and accuracy without regard to sorting. The customer or owner of the aggregation of coins will then have the option to accept the stated value as true or demand a recount and/or verification which is easily achieved by retrieval of the still unsorted, mixed aggregation of coins which have been collected after counting into existing money bags.